


Longing

by KyrieFortune



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, Spoilers from Episodes 50 and 51
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyrieFortune/pseuds/KyrieFortune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He misses her voice, and he misses her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> So, ha ha, I saw this fanart http://184x3.tumblr.com/post/116378142087/i-will-always-be-by-your-side and I couldn't help myself.  
> I made myself sad.
> 
> Comments are super appreciated! ;3;

**I** t's weird, when he thinks about it. Yuzu has always been there for him, always ready to keep him in line. He remembers the first time he heard her sing: he thought an angel had come down on Earth to lighten his spirit with the choir of the Heavens. He had been crying and sobbing for half an hour, that night, the more he sobbed, the more his lungs refused to breathe properly and let him calm his hiccups, but then the notes of her voice soothed his chest, like a balm over his heart. He had always taken Yuzu's presence for granted, he was sure she would always stick around no matter what, even if just with her fan hitting his head. He thought he could sneak whenever he could to hear her sing again a classical aria, or the latest hit, and let the music cradle his soul.

He believes it's his fault if she's God knows where, chased by ruthless soldiers, and he couldn't and can’t protect her. He cries helplessly, hoping that some angel would sing again for him and tell him it's alright, all the pieces will glue back together, she will be fine, you will be fine. He cannot forgive himself for his own weakness, it was the only reason everything was going to Hell after all, wasn't it. He still hopes everything will really be fine, before he crumbles and is consumed. He breaks into a really long cry, knowing she won't sing for him, but maybe, just maybe, she  _is_  singing, feeling his sorrow beyond every limit of space.

His limbs are shaking and his eyes have watered so much, they now feel paradoxically dry. Oh God, he misses her voice, he misses her so much.


End file.
